


Who's There?

by EndlessGentleBlue, littlemissmochablue



Series: Things that Are, Were, and May not Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmochablue/pseuds/littlemissmochablue
Summary: Ayden chooses an owl to take to Hogwarts in this detour





	Who's There?

Ayden entered the Owl Emporium with her family. A tiny frown burrowed between her brows and tugged at her lips. She had thought long and hard about her choice to get an owl. In the end the simple practicality of an owl decided her. An owl could send letters and packages, but a cat couldn't really do anything useful and toads were just plain silly.

Chaos reigned in the Emporium. Feathers floated everywhere and it smelled like an unused barn, of dust and dirt. And dear Merlin, the noise! The owls hooted and cooed, they screeched and clacked their beaks, they shuffled back and forth, and they ruffled their feathers. Overall, it stunned the poor souls who entered. Ayden glanced around, deciding where to start. Unfortunately, she grossly underestimated the difficulty of her task. Her eyes gradually grew wider and wider, and her lips thinned with annoyance. With a shake of her head and a puff of air, Ayden made her way down the aisle.

She automatically dismissed the birds that were far too small, like the Pygmy Dwarf owls, and those that were far too large, like the Great Horned owl. No she was looking for something far more specific. Owl after owl she looked at, until she arrived at the furthermost corner of the room, where a small cage sat shrouded in darkness.

"Hello there, who are you?" She whispered.

She gasped as her eyes adjusted to the gloom, for the very bird she sought perched before her eyes. A beautiful barn owl with amber feathers and a pure white face, marred only by a single feather just below her left eye. She reached forward but paused as those deep eyes turned to her. She waited for permission to approach. Respect is everything to any creature, big or small. Finally, the beautiful owl blinked and butted her head gently against her hand. Ayden beamed and quickly ran to the front to tell her mother of her find. Almost too quickly, she found herself the proud owner of her new friend and all the things she would need to take care of her.

"I'm think I'm going to call you Lhunari, after the moon." She cooed and gently stroked Lhunari’s feathers.


End file.
